Sonic-X: Tails' Accident
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: While Tails and Chris were playing water tag, Tails slips and has broken his ankle and has to be taken to hospital by ambulance, Will Tails be okay and Will his leg be healed, find out in this multi-chapter story. Rated K plus, to be safe.
1. The Accident

**_Tails' Accident_**

**_Chapter 1: The Accident_**

_**Authors Note:** Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 signing in, this is my 7th Sonic x fanfic._

_I wanted to write this fanfic where Tails breaks his ankle._

_I was going to write this story in a one-shot but i decided it will be a chapter story. Chapters may be short._

_I thought this while writing Tails' Nightmare._

_I found out I got over 2,000 VIEWS on the Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu!_

_I hope you enjoy the fanfic._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Accident.**

It was a hot and sunny day at the Thorndyke mansion and everyone was outside and was playing together, Cream and Amy were splashing in the pool, Tails and Chris were playing a game. The game was like a water tag. Sonic was sunbathing in the sun, Chuck, Ella and Mr Tanaka were conversing with each other.

It was 8:00.

It's been a week since Tails had his Nightmare.

Tails was laughing as he chased Chris while was spraying him with a water gun. Chris was laughing too as ran away from Tails with the water gun.

Chris ran faster to outrun Tails but the young fox easily caught up.

But before Tails could pull the trigger, he slipped on the wet grass and fell over with a loud grunt.

Chris heard a thud and turned around to see Tails on the grass. Chris instantly ran up to Tails.

"Tails, are you okay?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded and was helped up by Chris.

Tails stood up shakily and examined himself, there was a bit of a big graze on his left knee and a slight graze on his right elbow.

Chuck came over and saw the two grazes. "Tails, You okay?" Chuck asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, Just a little shaken up." Tails replied.

"Come on Tails, let's get you patched up," Chuck said.

Chris guided Tails to the seat while Chuck fetched the first aid kit.

Chuck took out some medical supplies.

Chuck sprayed Tails' elbow with a disinfected spray, causing Tails to cry in pain but was okay. Chuck placed a cotton sheet on the graze and wrapped a bandage on Tails' arm.

Chuck took out a second bandage and rubbing liquid to help heal the graze.

Chuck gently cleaned the graze, causing the fox to sob. In a few seconds, Chuck was finished cleaning the graze on Tails' knee and wrapped a bandage around it under a cotton sheet.

Chuck gave Tails a gentle pat on the back, "I'm all done now Tails. You can go back to your game with Chris now. Just try to be a little careful, alright," Chuck told the young fox gently.

Tails nodded and played with Chris.

The two continued their game and started to laugh harder as they ran in the lawn.

Chris and Tails were having an absolute fun time.

Chris and Tails were getting tired as they were running too fast, running low of energy.

Chuck laughed at the two having a great time. "Tails! Chris!" He called.

Tails and Chris both stopped and ran over to Chuck, panting.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Chris asked.

Chuck grabbed two glasses of lemonade. "You both look puffed out. Maybe you should take a break before you carry on your game." Chuck suggested.

Tails and Chris looked at each other and nodded and took the glasses. They took a big sip and breathed in joy as the lemonade hits their taste buds. The two then puts the glasses down and went to resume their game after having a rest.

Chris smiled at Tails who was smiling back. "Hey, Tails? Do you want to be in or would you like me to be in?" He asked.

Tails put on a study face and then smiled. "Is it alright if you can be it? I want to have a go at running away." Tails asked softly and then glanced away.

Chris could tell that Tails was worried about saying something wrong to make him mad at the fox.

Chris smiled at Tails and knelt on one knee, placing a hand on Tails shoulder and spoke softly. "You don't have to worry Tails. I promise I won't be mad at you, okay?" Chris assured gently.

Tails looked much happier. "Thanks, Chris. That means a lot." Tails thanked.

Chris gave Tails a thumbs up. "No problem Tails." He replied.

Tails looked a bit energised. "Hey, Chris. Can we continue our game now please." Tails asked.

Chris nodded, stood up and helped Tails up too. "Sure Tails," Chris approved.

Tails reached up and handed Chris the water gun. "Here Chris." Tails said.

Chris knelt down and gently took the water gun from Tails. "Thanks, Tails!" He said.

Tails tagged Chris. "Tag! You're it!" Tails yelled, turned around and raced away from Chris.

Chris laughed, got back up and ran after Tails. Chris pulled the trigger on the gun and water came out of it. Tails yelped as he laughed and ran quicker, trying to escape. Chris sped up as well and trailed after Tails, spraying the fox with the gun. Tails squealed and ran even faster to escape.

Chris noticed just how fast Tails was going. At this pace, he could trip or slip at any point. "Tails, slow down a bit, you might fall!" Chris advised.

But unfortunately, Tails didn't listen. He only ran faster.

Chuck turned and noticed that Tails was running near the pool edge now. "Tails! Slow down, you'll slip!" Chuck shouted.

Tails turned back at Chuck, however, that was the mistaken move. Tails slipped over with a particularly loud yelp.

Sonic, Chris, Chuck, Ella, Mr Tanaka, Amy and Cream all turned to the source of sound just in time to see Tails fall on his left ankle hard making them gasp. Tails also skidded his right knee as well.

"Tails!" Everyone shouted and hurried over to him. As for Cream and Amy, they got out of the pool and ran over to Tails who was breathing hard and trembling.

Chris knelt down at Tails' level and placed a hand on Tails' back. "Tails? Tails! Are you okay?" Chris asked in worry.

Tails managed to sit up with Chris's help. He tried to stand up but fell back in pain causing everyone to gasp.

"Tails? Buddy?" Sonic asked in concern. "You okay?"

Tails sniffed and then breaks down in tears rubbing his eyes with his fists, sobbing loudly.

Everyone else knelt down to comfort Tails, wondering what had upset Tails.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Ella gently urged.

"M-My a-ankle h-hurts s-so b-bad!" Tails sobbed while squeezing his eyes tightly. "I-I c-can't m-move i-it a-at a-all!"

Everyone looked at Tails' ankle and it did not look good at all.

Chris inspected Tails' ankle and he shook his head. "Tails. I'm sorry but, it appears that you have broken your ankle." Chris concluded gently.

"Wh-what?!" Tails cried. He tried to stand up but cried out as he fell back from the pain. "**OWWWWW**!" He lamented.

"Tails, take it, easy buddy," Sonic stated gently. "You shouldn't move your ankle too much."

Chuck nodded. "Sonic is right Tails, you should rest. I'll call an ambulance." Chuck declared.

Tails nodded. "You are right Chuck. I'll try to rest but it hurts so badly. also, how do I get up?" Tails acknowledged.

Ella smiled. "Don't worry Tails, I'll help you up to the chair while Chuck calls the ambulance," Ella assured.

Tails shaky got on his feet but yelped as pain shot through his ankle, falling to the ground.

"**OWW**!" Tails sobbed.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Tails." Chris soothed.

Chris slowly helped Tails up and slowly walked a chair to rest in and helped Tails to remove his shoe so he could see Tails' ankle better, it looked bad. Chris ran back in the mansion and got a pillow and a bottle of water before running out.

Tails lifted his leg and placed his foot on the pillow to support his ankle.

Amy ran inside to get some ice. When he came back, she placed the ice on Tails' ankle.

While this was going on, Chuck called the ambulance. "Hello, Station Square Hospital, what is your emergency?" a girl on the phone asked.

"Hello. My name is Chuck. I need an ambulance to the Thorndyke place immediately. Tails had broken his ankle. He is in a very traumatic state he is crying in pain and very shaken up." Chuck explained, feeling sympathy while the fox was screaming and sobbing in extreme pain.

"Okay, Chuck. My name is Alison. Is Tails feeling faint, dizzy or sick?" The girl asked.

Chuck took a look at Tails, only to see that he had fainted. "Uh Oh!" Chuck said. "Tails had fainted."

"Just keep an eye on Tails. We'll get an ambulance to your house immediately," Alison said.

Chuck hangs up the phone and dashed to Tails' side in an instant.

Chris checked Tails pulse and nodded. "Tails is going to alright. But he may be out for a bit." Chris informed.

Tails began sweating, even though he fainted, he was still in a lot of pain. Poor guy.

Sonic kept an eye on Tails while everyone got dressed in their normal clothes and went to keep Tails company.

Tails began to stir, feeling very weak and dizzy.

Tails let out a loud scream of pain as his ankle started to hurt. BADLY.

Chuck cleaned the graze on Tails' right knee and placed a cotton sheet on the slightly cleaned graze and wrapped a bandage around Tails' leg.

Tails was about to speak before they heard the ambulance sirens approaching.

Tails smiled through his sobbing. He was still in Intense pain.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, That is chapter 1 of Tails' Accident._

_I also apologize for the short chapters._

_This will have up to 6 to 10 chapters but we'll see._

_I also decided to change the font of the chapter fonts in Bold and Underline._

_Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Tails' accident._

_I will see you next chapter. Bye SuperTails0812 Signing out!_


	2. Hospital Visit and Reassurance

**Sonic-X: Tails' Accident.**

**Chapter 2: Hospital Visit And Reassurance.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi everyone, chapter 2 is here._

_I'm glad to be writing another chapter story, I don't know why but somehow it makes me think of new ideas._

_Tails's Special 8th Birthday Party may be released on my actual birthday. Sometime in December._

_Anyways, here is chapter 2 of Tails' Accident. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I made a decision to keep the bold and underlined font for all my chapter and titles._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and It's Characters, SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hospital Visit And Reassurance.**

The ambulance had just arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion, with its sirens blaring and it's flashing lights.

The ambulance stopped in front of the mansion while Mr Tanaka went inside and exited to the front of the mansion to wait for the paramedics.

Lilly and a girl with brown hair exited the ambulance. They got the stretcher out of the ambulance and walked to the front door of the huge mansion.

Mr Tanaka smiled and greeted them in a friendly voice. "Good afternoon Miss Lilly. And who is this with you?" Mr Tanaka greeted with a bow.

"Hello, my name is Alison. I was the one who Chuck was speaking with on the phone regarding Tails." Alison replied. "Do you know where Tails is?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alison. Tails is out in the backyard, I'll lead you to him. Please be very gentle, he is in extreme pain." Mr Tanaka told them as they nodded and followed after the butler.

"Don't worry. We'll be very gentle with him." Alison assured.

When this was all happening, everyone was still In the backyard comforting Tails, who was still crying in pain.

Tails began to feel a little nauseous so Chuck had gone inside to get a bucket and placed it next to the chair in case Tails started vomiting.

Tails stopped crying before he felt very sick to his stomach.

Tails thought it was the injury that made him sick, he had to speak to Chuck about this.

Tails covered his mouth and began to gag. Tails picked the bucket up and began to vomit harshly into the bucket.

Tails let out loud coughing before vomiting again.

Everyone turned to see Tails vomiting in the bucket.

Chris knelt down and placed a hand on Tails' back, starting to rub Tails' back in gentle circles. "Shhh, shhhhh. It's okay Tails." Chris soothed.

Tails continued vomiting in the bucket, shaking.

In a few seconds, Tails had finally stopped vomiting and lifted his head from the bucket.

However, before Tails could even let out a word, He lets out a sudden gasp and began vomiting in the bucket again.

Everyone felt so bad for Tails, the injury must've shaken Tails up so severely that it caused him to feel very sick and vomiting.

Tails continued vomiting loudly into the bucket. Tails let out a groan before vomiting again.

Tails coughed so hard he leaned forward every cough before vomiting harder.

Tails lets out a groan of agony before vomiting harshly.

The vomiting was starting to die down now.

Tails vomited harshly once more before the vomiting had finished.

Tails breathed hard as he slowly lifts himself from the bucket with Chris's help.

Tails collapsed back against the chair, feeling tired and drained out

Tails placed the bucket back next to him in case he vomits again.

After a minute of panting, Tails looked at Chuck. "Hey Chuck, can I ask you a question?" Tails asked.

Chuck heard and walked over to the fox and knelt on his knees. "Ask away Tails," Chuck said.

"Why does having a broken bone makes you vomit?" Tails asked.

Chuck smiled. "Sometimes when you break a bone, it causes you to go into shock as you did which involved crying and sobbing. Also, it can make you feel dizzy, faint and sick as well.." Chuck explained while Tails nodded.

Tails nodded, understanding wh he vomited about 3 minutes ago.

Tails felt a sharp, stabbing hit his ankle. Tails screamed and clutched it in extreme pain.

"Master Tails is out there." Mr Tanka told as two humans came with a stretcher.

"Hello Tails, It's good to see you again. This is Alison." a familiar voice greeted the young fox.

Tails looked up and saw Lilly with A girl with brown hair by the name of Alison.

"Lilly!" Tails cried in joy and spun around, embracing her.

Lilly ruffled Tails' head. "Hey Tails." She greeted.

Tails was about to speak when the fox cried out in pain clutching his ankle in intense pain.

Lilly felt so bad for Tails, He was in so much pain. "Oh, Tails," Lilly sympathized.

"Come on Tails, Let's get you to the hospital," Sonic suggested.

Tails nodded and was about to stand up when Chris stopped him

"Wait Tails. I'll help you onto the stretcher." Chris told.

Tails nodded and let Chris help him over to the stretcher.

After about a seconds, They made it to the stretcher.

Chris lifted Tails and gently placed him on the stretcher.

Lilly wrapped a big bandage type thing around Tails' ankle before strapping Tails in the stretcher carefully.

Lilly rolled the stretcher into the mansion and out in the front where the ambulance was waiting.

They loaded Tails into the ambulance.

Lilly sat in the back with Tails, Sonic, Chuck and Chris to supervise them. She hopped in the back and shuts the back doors.

Alison hopped in the driver's seat and shuts the door.

Alison turned on the engine and drove to the hospital. She turned the Ambulance's sirens on and lights. Trafic that were in their way moved over to let them pass by.

In the ambulance, Tails was still in pain, even with the ice and bandage on his leg.

Tails gripped Sonic' hand as he cried more, he was in so much pain. He didn't like this one bit.

Sonic gently comforted Tails while hugging him.

"Don't worry, buddy. We are heading to the hospital," Sonic assured.

"Sonic is right Tails. We'll get your ankle healed in no time, I promise." Chuck assured.

While on the way to the hospital, Tails began to feel sick again.

Tails covered his mouth tightly with his hands.

Chris saw this and looked at Lilly. "Could you pass me an emesis bag, please? Tails looks like he is going to sick again." Chris requested.

Lilly got out a medical bag, got an emesis bag and handed it to Chris.

Chris opened the bag and handed Tails the emesis bag.

Tails removed one hand and clutched the bag, placed it over his mouth and started to vomit inside it. He felt a sudden wave of dizziness which caused the fox to vomit again.

Sonic gently stroked Tails' back as Tails vomited harshly into the emesis bag.

Tails coughed before vomiting in the bag again.

After a few seconds, Tails stopped vomiting and laid back on the stretcher.

Tails began panting, tried from the pain, vomiting and distress all bundled together. Tails grunted as shuts his eyes as more pain shot through his ankle.

Lilly turned to Tails who had his eyes sharply shut in pain.

"Tails, I don't want to stress you but as soon as we get to the hospital, we have to give you an operation to fix your ankle," Lilly told the young fox.

Tails began to cry again, not just from the intense pain, but hearing he had to have an operation.

"Shhh, It's okay Tails. We'll look after you." Lilly assured. "How did this happen?"

Chris looked at who had his eyes shut and decided to explain for Tails. "I will explain, Lilly. Tails is in too much pain to talk at the moment." Chris stated as he looked at the still sobbing fox. Tails nodded still crying. "Tails and I were playing water tag since it is a very hot day. It was Tails' turn to run from the tagger which was me. Tails was running so fast that he slipped and this caused Tails to break his ankle. Poor guy." Chris gave Tails a gentle rub on the shoulder.

Tails nodded and sobbed harder. "I'm extremely sorry guys! If I've been extra careful then none of this would have occurred." Tails sobbed, very devastated, ashamed and very upset.

Chris, Sonic and Chuck gathered around the stretcher and began to comfort the very upset and ashamed fox.

"Tails, Tails. Please don't cry. It's not your fault. Everyone has done this before." Chuck comforted.

"Chuck is right Tails. You didn't mean for this to happen, it was just an accident buddy, I promise." Sonic comforted.

"B-but, I really should've listened to you guys. If I have listened, then I never would've slipped and fell. Thus breaking my ankle so it's my fault. I'm... I'm... I'm so sorry guys!" Tails sobbed, still ashamed.

Chris gently placed his hand on the young fox's shoulder."Tails. Please don't be so hard on yourself. I promise it is not your fault, I assure you." Chris assured.

Tails smiled at Chris' words but still was regretful about his actions.

Tails decided to have a rest to take his mind from the pain.

The ambulance continued to make it's way to the hospital.

Even though Tails was going to get help to fix his ankle, He was terrified and frightened. If he listened to Chris and Chuck, then this would have not happened..

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 2 of Tails' accident._

_I felt really proud of writing this chapter._

_Also, the reason why Tails was vomiting __is that sometimes when you break a bone, you can feel sick to your stomach and also, Tails has a weak stomach as well._

_I only broke one bone. I broke my right pinky finger when I tried to catch a football, this was during Primary School. _

_There may be a wait for chapter 3, so... I'm really sorry._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next chapter._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	3. Operation And Rough Recovery

**Sonic-X: Tails' Accident.**

**Chapter 3: Operation And Rough Recovery.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 Signing in._

_Chapter 3 is here. Sorry, it took me a long time to update. I had a lot going on. I have been very stressed out lately. I was originally going to have the aftermath of the operation with Tails recovering from the anesthetic in chapter 4 but I decided to combine it with this chapter to make it much longer._

_This chapter was the easiest chapter I have ever done. This might be the longest chapter in this story._

_In fact, I might even make it to 2,000 words in this chapter._

_While writing this chapter, I was very occupied thinking about writing my other projects. I have fully completed Sonic X: Comforting a Friend In Need and is now up on my page. I don't want to spoil it but I feel like I wrote the fanfic very well. If you haven't seen it, please go check it out. Speaking of Sonic X, I have SO many ideas._

_I also thought of a second Sonic Boom Fanfic called Sonic Boom: Stage Fright. It might be a while before I do post it.__ I want to concentrate on one universe at a time so I won't get too overwhelmed and stressed out._

_I also have figured out what some of the title names could be in Sonic X Adventures and Sonic and Tails brotherly moments. Chapter 12 to 13 will be my first POV chapter as I will tell it in Tails' POV. __I also made a new profile pic to fit in the Sonic X mood and I feel like I did it well._

_Anyway, I am rambling like some crazy lunatic, on to chapter 3 of Tails' Accident._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and It's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Operation And Rough Recovery.**

In ten minutes, The ambulance had lastly made it to the hospital. Once Alison halted the vehicle, she pushed the ambulance doors opened before climbing in the back of the ambulance. Alison unattached the stretcher from the ambulance and rolled it out and ran into the hospital doors.

Sonic, Chuck and Chris followed them afterwards.

"Excuse me, could you wait outside the waiting room please." Alison requested.

Sonic nodded and led Chris and Chuck to the waiting room.

While this was occurring, Lilly prepared Tails' room ready for after when Tails had his operation to fix his broken ankle.

Alison rolled Tails into the X-Ray room first to see the damage.

Around this time, Tails began to wake up, feeling dizzy. When Alison arrived in the X-ray room. She stopped and sets the brakes on the stretcher. Alison gently came around to the front of the stretcher and slowly removed the bandage around Tails foot. Only to gasp to see Tails' ankle swelling up more.

Alison laid a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Just stay really still, alright Tails. I'm going to take an X-ray of your ankle." Alison assured.

"Okay, Alison." Tails agreed and tried hard to hold still as best he could. He was clearly scared.

Alison went into another room to operate the X-ray machine. A flash occurred which startled Tails as he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Alison took a few more X-Rays, just to be sure before coming back out to Tails. "Okay Tails, I'm done. I'll take you to the prep area." Alison tolf as she removed the brakes to the stretcher and rolled Tails down into the operation prep area.

When they arrived in the room, Tails began to feel pretty nervous again. Alison stopped the stretcher and puts the brakes on it. Alison then gently lifted Tails from the stretcher and onto the bed.

"Tails. Have had an operation before?" Alison asked.

Tails shook his head. "No." Tails responded. "But. I'm feeling very nervous."

Alison laid her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry Tails. We'll look after you. I just want to let you know that it's okay to be nervous, everyone gets nervous." Alison assured.

Tails smiled. "Thank you, Alison." He thanked, calming down now.

"You're welcome Tails. Now, do you need anything before we start?" She guaranteed.

Tails turned red. "I might go to the bathroom." Tails answered with a hint of embarrassment.

Alison helped Tails over to the bathroom. Tails did his business before they went back to the room. Alison helped Tails on the bed again.

Tails couldn't see this brother anywhere and began to get very stressed out. "Sonic.." Tails cried, very stressed.

"Do you want Sonic to stay with you?" Alison suggested.

Tails nodded. "Yes please, Alison." Tails verified.

Alison called Sonic in the room. "Sonic, Tails wants you." She requested.

Sonic came in the room and saw Tails reaching out his hand for him. Due to his building nerves, Tails really wanted Sonic to be right here with him.

Sonic held Tails' hand as Lilly gave him a hat, gown and mask. "It's okay buddy, I won't leave you, I promise," Sonic promised. Sonic puts on the gown, hat and mask.

Tails wanted Sonic to stay with him when he went into the operating room and asked, "A-Alison, c-c-could S-S-Sonic c-c-come w-w-with m-m-me t-t-to t-t-the o-o-operating r-r-room w-w-with m-m-me?" Tails asked, unable to control his nerves.

Alison nodded. "Of course he can Tails, just to let you know when you'll be under the anesthetic, Sonic will have to go out of the room if that is okay," Alison explained. "It's just for the safety for the guardians."

"That sounds fine." Tails agreed, hugging his brother tightly. Sonic returned it

With everything ready, it was time for Tails' operation. Everyone came in the prep area to wish Tails good luck. Everyone hoped it goes well and Tails will be okay.

"Good luck Tails." Chris wished. "I know you are going to do a good job." Tails smiled at the compliment.

Lilly pushed the bed into the operating room, with Sonic following.

Tails began to feel cold when they arrived in the room. "Ooooh! It's really cold in here." Tails told as he shivered.

Alison puts a nice thick blanket which was heated. Tails snuggled into it, getting warmer.

"Hello doctors, this is Tails. He broke his ankle when he slipped while playing water tag with his friend. He is a little nervous at the moment." Lilly told the doctors while nodding.

Three of the nurses that were in the room attached Tails to some equipment so they could advise him while he was under the anesthetic. One nurse attached a blood pressure cuff around Tails' arm, another nurse placed two heart monitor stickers on his chest to check his heart and a third nurse placed a pulse oximetry on Tails' finger. The doctors asked Tails a few questions with Sonic's help and now it was time for the anesthetic.

Sonic held Tails' hand and gently gave it a comforting squeeze when he saw Tails slightly shaking. "It's okay buddy. I'll be here when you wake up." Sonic assured softly.

Tails smiled. "Th-thank you Sonic." Tails thanked.

"No worries buddy," Sonic replied.

The anesthetist held the mask over Tails' muzzle. "Okay, Tails. Just take deep breaths, slowly." The anesthetist gently explained the young fox.

Tails nodded took long and deep, but slow breaths, finding it quite difficult to breathe through the mask. It was like someone was covering his mouth lightly, Tails looked to the left and saw a balloon inflating and deflating every time he breathed in and out. Tails continued to take long, slow and deep breaths. In a few seconds, Tails could feel the effects of the anesthetic and started to feel very tired.

"Sonic." Tails whispered before closing his eyes, fully asleep.

Sonic gently rubbed Tails' hair before leaving the operating room to see Chris and Chuck.

* * *

It took about an hour for the doctors to fix Tails' ankle. It was around 10:00. When the doctors were finished, They moved Tails in the surgical bed to the recovery room with a big cast on his foot and an IV in his arm. Alison placed a breathing mask over Tails' muzzle to keep his oxygen levels stable. Alison reconnected Tails to the monitors to keep him monitored. She placed a pulse oximetry on Tails' finger, a blood pressure arm cuff on Tails' arm and a heart monitor on Tails' chest.

The surgeon came and got Chuck and Sonic to come. While Chuck and Sonic came in the recovery room, Chris was being watched by Ella who had arrived with Cream and Amy. Ailson discussed with the doctor and Sonic and Chuck how Tails' operation went.

"The operation went really good. We fixed Tails' ankle. Tails is such a brave kid." the doctor told.

Alison smiled. "Tails is such a nice, sweet and gentle fox, I'll let him know how the operation went and tell him that the anesthetic may make him feel sick," Alison stated.

Sonic looked worried."I just hope he copes with the vomiting. Tails has a very weak stomach, he had a really bad dream a week ago and he was in such an emotional state and he got sick." Sonic informed. The doctor nodded and left to operate on other people.

After about 3 hours of monitoring Tails, The young fox finally began to slowly awaken.

Tails had forgotten about his operation and woke up very lost, frightened and disoriented.

Tails had fully opened his eyes and saw he was in the recovery room.

"Oooooooh, W-W-What h-h-happened?" Tails groaned, discovering it took quite a struggle just to talk.

"It's okay Tails. You are just waking up from your anesthetic. You are safe with us, I promise." Alison assured.

Tails shut his eyes but opened them.

"It's okay Tails you can keep resting," Alison assured.

"Okay, Alison." Tails nodded and fell back asleep, feeling exhausted but weak from the anesthetic still in his body. Tails kept resting for another half an hour, still recovering.

Next, when Tails woke up, he noticed he was still in the recovery room.

"Tails, you're awake." Alison greeted.

"I-Is the operation o-over?" Tails questioned, finding it still hard to speak after the anesthetic and with the mask over his muzzle.

Alison nodded. "Yes Tails, it is finished. Now, Tails. You may feel sick from the anesthetic and you may be in pain. If you are in pain or if you feel sick. Could you tell me so I can get you painkillers and some pills to help with the vomiting." Alison assured.

"O-Okay." Tails spoke quietly, still a bit confused at what was going on. This could be a side effect from the anesthetic.

Sonic looked around and heard voices speaking to him. they sounded so blurry but recognised them."S-S-S-S-Sonic? C-C-C-Chuck?" Tails asked, still quite shaky.

"It's okay buddy. We are right here with you." Sonic assured.

Tails turned to see Sonic and Chuck there by his side.

Chuck smiled and laid his hand on Tails' shoulder "Hey, Tails." Chuck greeted gently.

Suddenly a harsh wave of pain hit his ankle, causing the young fox to yell in pain, he began to feel very dizzy.

Tails covered his mouth, beginning to feel really nauseated.

Tails removed the mask with Alison's help and covered his mouth tightly.

Alison got out and handed Chuck an Emesis bag. Chuck gave the emesis bag to Tails. Tails clutched it and vomited quite heavily, but loudly into the bag, jerking forward in effort.

Tails coughed before vomiting in the bag again.

Tails puffed before vomiting harder and louder than before, delivering a huge stream of fluid into the bag.

Tails groaned before coughing. Tails vomited in the bag again.

Tails vomited harshly while coughing before vomiting in the bag.

Sonic stroked Tails' back as Tails kept vomiting in the bag.

Tails wheezed before vomiting into the bag.

Tails finally stopped vomiting.

Tails plopped back in bed before he bolted up, nearly spilling the bag of vomit on the bed. Tails gasped loudly and he grabbed it instantly before the bag spilled. Tails sighed in relief and began to vomit into the emesis bag harshly again.

Tails leaned forward and vomited loudly, coughing hard.

Tails finally stopped vomiting after a long minute and lifted his head from the bag.

Tails tried to search for a place to throw the bag away. "Um. W-Where should I put this?" Tails asked, slightly grossed out.

Alison picked up a waste bucket and Tails deposited the bag in it.

"I think I may need a bucket in case I vomit again, I don't want to consume all your emesis bags." Tails told. "And I don't want to spill anything either." Tails requested.

"Sure Tails," Alison confirmed as she went to get a big bucket and passed over to Tails, who grabbed the bucket.

Tails began to gag again. "Oh no, I think I am going to vomit again." Tails prepared, with a little bit of struggle.

Tails leaned over the bucket, held the bucket with both hands and vomited loudly inside it.

Tails coughed before vomiting again, leaning forward sharply from the force.

Tails took a breath before vomiting again.

Tails groaned before vomiting again, hacking.

Tails began to vomit again, delivering a stream of fluid into the bucket

Tails coughed before vomiting harshly again.

Tails took a breath before vomiting into the bucket repeatedly about 4 times in a row.

Tails let out a loud cough before vomiting loudly into the bucket again.

Tails finally managed to stop after 1 minute of loud vomiting. Tails started panting and slowly lifted his head from the bucket.

Tails looked for a place to put the bucket down.

Sonic gently took the bucket from the fox and placed it on the floor.

Tails winced in pain as he felt a very sharp pain. "**ARH**!" He shouted a bit too loudly and clamped his mouth shut, hoping no one heard him. Tears flying from his eyes from the unbearable pain.

"Tails? What is the pain level? 1 is low and 10 is the worst pain." Allison gently asked, holding a pain level sheet.

Tails shakily point to the number 10. The pain was unbearable.

"Tails, Would you like me to bring you some pain killers?" Alison requested.

Tails nodded, still in extreme pain and still nauseous.

Alison returned with the painkillers and the nausea tablets.

Tails consumed them with the water.

Tails decided to rest some more while the anaesthetic was in his body.

"Hey Everyone, I'm still feeling very tired so I'll rest some more." Tails informed while putting the mask back on.

Everyone nodded in reply. Tails settled down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"Why don't we let Tails rest, Sonic," Chuck suggested in a quiet tone so he wouldn't accidentally wake Tails.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I will come in one hour." Sonic agreed.

Alison nodded. "Alright Sonic." She approved. "I'll watch Tails."

Sonic placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Rest well Tails. I'll come back, I promise." Sonic whispered quietly.

Sonic and Chuck left the room while Alison watches Tails.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes Chapter 3. I found this chapter to the easiest chapter. I felt like I put a lot of effort into it. __This is the longest chapter of this story with 2,817 words. __I really enjoyed writing the chapter so much. __I only had one operation in my life. It was last year and I had to have grommets put in._

_I was so nervous to have it. When I woke up and had some rest, I actually ate two ham and cheese sandwiches and two apple juices since I was SOOOO hungry. lol! When I Was waiting, the TV was showing food shows._

_Also, the reason why Tails was vomiting so badly is sometimes, you can get nauseous from the anesthetic. __When I had my operation, I didn't vomit but I did feel a bit unwell when I woke up but I rested it off. I was very confused and lost._

_I also have a poll on my profile. Most votes and I'll edit all my stories and put the font on it. __Anyways, Next chapter will have a familiar face._

_I really hope you enjoyed and I'll check in the next chapter. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	4. Recovering Some More

**Sonic-X: Tails' Accident.**

**Chapter 4: Recovering Some More.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello guys, SuperTailsFan0812 signing in. This is the 4th chapter. I have to say that this chapter gave me the most trouble with but, I tried my best on it and I succeeded._

_This chapter was personally my favourite chapter with chapter 3 for a close tie._

_I'm so addicted to peach iced tea at the moment that I drink a 1.5L bottle. _

_I hope you enjoy this Chapter of Tails' Accident._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Recovering Some More.**

After another hour of resting, it was time for Tails to go up to his room to say overnight.

It was currently 12:00. Tails was still resting rather peacefully. That operation must've exhausted him out and all his sobbing after he injured his ankle.

Sonic walked in the recovery room and noticed that his best friend was still resting with Alison watching over him.

Sonic smiled at Tails who was resting. "Is he still asleep?" Sonic questioned.

Alison nodded. "Yes. And it looks like he is resting really quietly." Alison replied. "Do you want to wake him up soon, it's time to take him to his room."

Sonic nodded and glanced at Tails resting, he still had his breathing mask on.

Sonic slowly shook Tails softly to gently rouse him. "Tails, Tails. Time to wake up buddy." Sonic gently said.

Tails gradually fluttered his eyes open and stared at Sonic. "H-Hey S-Sonic." Tails spoke in a still sleepy tone.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled weakly. "Still pretty tired." Tails answered, "And still very sick."

Sonic gently ruffled Tails' hair. "We are about to move you into the room you will be staying in. Alison told me that Lilly and Greg will be looking after you, they are the doctor and nurse who looked after you when you had the severe case of the Mobian Flu." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled weakly when he heard he was going to see Greg again. but was kinda troubled about when Sonic mentioned the Mobian Flu. "That's good. Please don't remind me of the Mobian Flu." Tails scolded.

Sonic instantly regretted mentioning the Mobian Flu. "Sorry about that bud." He apologized.

"It's okay Sonic." Tails reassured.

Tails began to feel sick.

Tails removed his mask and covered his mouth.

Lilly picked the bucket up and passed it to Tails.

Tails grabbed the bucket and vomited in it.

Tails coughed multiple times before vomiting again.

Tails coughed before vomited. Tails almost missed the bucket but got it all in it.

Tails gasped and vomited loudly again.

After one round of vomiting, Tails stopped and slowly lifts his head from the bucket.

"Tails, do you want to go to the room now?" Lilly asked.

Tails nodded.

Alison unattached Tails from the equipment takes the brakes off and rolled the bed down the hallway and into the elevator to ride to level 3.

Alison pushed the stretcher into the elevator and pushed the button 3. The doors closed and the elevator started to rise to the 3rd floor.

When the elevator had arrived on the 3rd floor, Alison rolled the bed in room number 12. Sonic was still holding Tails' hand in a tight grip.

Tails was required to stay during the night. He will be discharged tomorrow.

When they got in the room, it looked as big the last time Tails stayed overnight when he had a severe case of the Mobian Flu. Only this time, for one night.

In the room waiting was Greg and Lilly with warm smiles.

"L-L-Lilly. G-G-Greg." Tails spoke weakly, still tired.

"Hi, Tails." Greg greeted in a friendly tone.

"Tails is still a little weak from the anesthetic and he still feels sick," Alison explained as she stopped the bed and gently picked Tails up and gently placed him on the bed and tucked him in.

Lilly nodded. "I'll go and grab a bucket for Tails," Lilly told as she left the room and got a bucket while Greg attached Tails to the monitors and attached the IV tube to the IV pole.

Greg smiled and walked to the bed and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "I missed you Tails," Greg revealed as he hugged Tails, who hugged Greg back.

Tails smiled. "I really missed you too Greg." Tails admitted.

Lilly returned with the bucket and gave it to Tails. "Here you are Tails. If you feel like you are going to be sick, you can throw up in the bucket." She said.

Tails nodded and placed the bucket on his bedside table.

Suddenly, Tails felt really sick again.

Tails grabbed the bucket and began vomiting loudly in it.

Sonic felt so bad for Tails and rubbed the poor fox's back gently as he could. He knew Tails had a very weak stomach.

Tails vomited loudly, delivering a stream of fluid in the bucket. Tails vomited again just hearing the vomit hit the bucket.

Tails let out a pant before vomiting repeatedly. His stomach hurt really bad.

Tails finally stopped vomiting after a minute before he spat in the bucket one more time before lifting his head from the bucket.

Tails placed the bucket on the table and laid back in bed.

Tails felt his throat starting to hurt badly.

Lilly regarded this and took out an ice pop and give it to Tails.

Tails joyfully accepted the ice pop. Once he began eating it, his throat began to feel a little better.

A knock was heard behind the door.

"C-Come in!" Tails beckoned.

The door opened and in came Chris. Chris was carrying a bag which contained 6 kinds of sandwiches. The thing that immediately perked Tails' mood was two mint cookies.

"Aww, thank you, Chris." Tails thanked and gently took the bag from Chris and studied for a somewhere to place it.

Sonic placed the bag on a nearby table.

"And also Tails. We'll order you a mint shake when you have lunch." Chris said.

Tails smiled at this. "Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

"So Tails? How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

Tails managed to smile at Chris. "Still sore, but I feel very sick." Tails answered.

Chris gently rubbed Tails' shoulder. "I know Tails. In a few days, I promise that you will be better." Chris assured.

Tails smiled and gave Chris a hug. Chris hugged Tails back.

Tails began to feel very sick again, but this time, even worse.

"Tails, are you okay?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head and leaned forward as he almost vomited. He managed to hold it in. "**OOOH**! I truly feel like I'm going to vomit." Tails groaned as he nearly vomited again but kept it down.

Tails covered his mouth and started gagging.

Chris gave the bucket to Tails and began rubbing Tails' back.

Quickly grabbing the bucket, Tails began to vomit into it. But, unfortunately, Tails missed the bucket and got some vomit on the clean sheets as he vomited so fast.

"It's alright. It's alright Tails." Lilly soothed, rubbing the young fox's back.

Tails coughed and vomited loudly again.

Tails began vomiting again, trembling from the strength.

Once Tails emptied his stomach, he began dry-heaving before vomiting again.

Tails began coughing loudly and vomited again.

As Tails vomited, he had his eyes shut very tightly.

"**Blargh**!" Tails vomited, coughing some more before vomiting again.

Chris felt so bad for Tails. "Oh, Tails," Chris soothed.

Tails vomited loudly again, delivering a whole amount of liquid in the bucket.

"The anesthetic is really affecting Tails now," Lilly told.

Tails huffed and vomited harshly again. The anesthetic was really making Tails very sick. He may be out of action for at least two days while the anesthetic was still in his body.

Tails groaned loudly before vomiting louder in the bucket, becoming more and more tired.

Tails gasped and vomited again.

Tails slowly elevated his head from the bucket and noticed the accident he caused.

Tails' ears drooped and stared down. He looked extremely upset at what he had done, he even had tears in his eyes.

Lilly smiled, "It's okay Tails. I'll go and get you a clean sheet and blanket." Lilly assured before removing the blanket from the bed before getting a new one and placed it on Tails, who snuggled in it.

Tails decided to rest more, he was still exhausted.

"Hey guys, I still feel sick and exhausted so I might rest it off." Tails explained.

"Okay Tails. We'll wait right with you when you wake up." Chris told.

Tails nodded, shifted to his side and fell asleep.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That was the 4th chapter of Tails' Accident._

_Sorry if this chapter is short. I like to keep around 3,000 to 6,000 words in each story._

_This chapter gave me a little difficulty but I succeeded to do it._

_When I wrote this chapter and the part when Greg and Lilly were nice to Tails, It reminded of me about the kind nurse who gave me flowers as I was discharged when I have stayed overnight at the hospital when I was around 8 or 10. I had high temperatures. I think my highest was 42 degrees. I was dehydrated and I was vomiting every 20 to 50 minutes I believe, it wasn't very pleasant. I really was not feeling well then and had to stay overnight for 3 days. I found out I had a UTI._

_I got sick so many times when I was very young and still growing, and I mean not just colds but vomiting related viruses and cases of flu._

_I always cry when I get sick. I can't help it. It's just a reaction I have when I don't feel very well._

_Anyways, sorry for talking about that._

_Next chapter will be released on sometime between the 29th of November to sometime between December._

_See you then. __Goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	5. Over Night Stay

**Sonic-X: Tails' Accident.**

**Chapter 5: Over Night Stay.**

**_Authors Note:_** Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 Here. This is chapter 5.

_I am proud of how this story is going. The next chapter will be the last chapter. I am apologetic if this is my shortest story but Sonic X One-Shot Adventures and Sonic and Tails Brotherly Moments will have more words and chapters._

_I uploaded chapter 1 and chapter 2 of Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures which I__ was happy and proud of._

_My cough has been there for a month now._

_I've recovered from Monday and believe it was just a stomach bug._

_Anyways, here is chapter 5 of Tails' Accident, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Tails' Accident._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Over Night Stay.**

Tails began to slowly wake up around 2:00 in the afternoon. He had a long rest after he vomited from the anesthetic. He still felt tired but after lunch, he was going to have another nap as he was still so tired.

Tails slowly began to stir and began stretching. Tails let out a groan and shifted in the covers, fully opening his eyes now.

Everyone turned to the sound of movement in the bed and saw that Tails had starting to awaken from his rest, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi, Tails. How are you feeling now?" Chris asked as he approached the bed.

Tails smiled and gave Chris a hug, "I'm feeling a little better, this cast is getting a little annoying but I know it's to heal my ankle." Tails admitted. "Also, my ankle still hurts."

Chris smiled and returned the hug. "That is great Tails. Are you feeling hungry?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving." Tails responded, rubbing his stomach.

Tails was starting to get very hungry. His nausea had disappeared for now which was good, he hoped he would not vomit again.

Lilly left the room and arrived back with a tray of lunch as it was past lunch. On the tray was meatballs and spaghetti as the main course, apple juice, cheese and crackers, an apple, pudding as the dessert and also chips as an entree.

Just as Chris promised, Chuck ordered a mint shake from the cafe and took it to Tails.

Tails picked up a knife and fork and began to dig in slowly so he won't get sick.

The food was okay but not that good. Tails loved the pudding through and mint shake.

Tails took small sips of the shake too. It was the best, he remembered when he had a mint shake before he got discharged last time when he had a very severe case of the Mobian Flu.

Once Tails had finished his food, the mint shake, apple juice and pudding, Tails felt a little more hungry.

Tails dug in the bag and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich and began to eat it, the cheese and ham sandwich tasted so delicious.

Tails continued eating the sandwich until it was gone. Tails grabbed another one and ate that one too.

Sonic chuckled. "Wow, you must have been very hungry buddy," Sonic spoke in amazement.

"I was so hungry Sonic." Tails confirmed. "I've been resting for two hours."

Sonic smiled at Tails. Sonic was glad that Tails was doing okay now. When Tails was awake 2 hours ago, Tails was so disoriented and was vomiting violently, this was nearly as bad as the Mobian Flu.

Tails let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

Greg gently took the bag from the yawning fox. "Tails? Do you want to rest now?" Greg suggested.

Tails nodded and laid on his side, beginning to yawn and then finally fell in a nice, relaxing and peaceful rest.

* * *

When it was around 4:00, Tails began to wake up again. He felt so much better after having that rest.

Chris looked at Tails moving in the covers and looked at Sonic and Chuck. "Hey, Tails is waking up." Chris noticed.

Tails slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, Tails. How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

Tails was about to speak when he began to feel quite nauseous.

Tails began gagging, covering his mouth. "Sonic, I need the bucket. I need to vomit." Tails told.

Chris grabbed the bucket and hands it to Tails. Tails grabbed it and vomited inside it. Tails coughed before vomiting again.

Tails vomited into the bucket harshly. Tails coughed and vomited again.

Tails began sobbing while vomiting, his belly hurt so bad. In fact, it was even worse than the last time he vomited which was around 4 hours ago.

Tails hiccuped and vomited again.

Chris stroked Tails' back as Tails vomited again, delivering a stream of fluid.

"Oooooh! My stomach hurts extremely bad." Tails sobbed before vomiting repeatedly while coughing.

Tails lets out loud coughs before vomiting again.

Tails thought he was feeling better after he had the rest. Tails vomited again into the bucket.

Tails coughed loudly and vomited harshly again.

Tails hacked louder and vomited in the bucket.

Tails groaned before vomiting again. Tails coughed and vomited again.

Tails managed to stop vomiting now.

Lilly took the bucket to go and empty it and gave Tails another bucket.

Tails felt a wave of dizziness and nausea and vomited inside the bucket quite harshly. Tails hacked and vomited loudly into the bucket again, delivering a stream of fluid into the bucket.

Tails coughed and vomited harshly again.

Tails hacked and vomited once again into the bucket.

Tails sobbed even louder as he vomited, he was getting very tired.

Chris stroked Tails' back as Tails kept vomiting, shaking from the force.

"Shhh, Shhh, shhh. Don't cry Tails. It's okay." Chris soothed. Tails kept vomiting harshly.

The anesthetic was really affecting the young fox.

Tails coughed and vomited 6 times in a row, coughing afterwards.

Tails gasped and vomited again.

Tails coughed harder again before vomiting even harder, delivering an extremely long stream of fluid into the bucket.

Tails coughed and vomited again, starting to tremble now.

Tails finally stopped vomiting, coughed into the bucket. Tails hacked before he lifted his head from the bucket.

Tails lied back in bed, panting in exhaustion.

"Oh, man Sonic. I really thought I was feeling much better after resting." Tails moaned, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know buddy." Sonic soothed. "The anesthetic takes time to leave the body, about a week."

Lilly went to get some on pills to help with the vomiting and nausea. She returned with the pills.

Tails took the pills and decided to rest some more while the pills were in his body.

"I'll try and get some rest Sonic." Tails told them.

Tails shut his eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

It was around 7:00 when it was time for dinner time.

Sonic was holding Tails' hand as the fox rested with Lilly watching over too.

Lilly got the tray of dinner from one of the nurses who gave dinner to the rest of the patients.

Chris and Chuck had left for dinner back at the mansion but promised they would return tomorrow. Chris and Chuck had left a get well balloon, plus a big box of chocolates.

Tails began to slowly wake up.

Sonic turned to Tails and held his hand, "Hi Tails. How was your rest?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "It was a very nice rest Sonic." Tails answered.

"Hello, Tails. You woke up just in time for dinner." Lilly said, helping Tails to sit up before placing the tray on the table.

Tails was very hungry. Tails opened the tray's lid and gasped. "**WHOA**!" Tails exclaimed in amazement.

There was a lot of food. There was a main course, entree and dessert. There was milk and apple juice.

The main course was mashed potatoes, vegetables and meatballs. The entree was caesar salad and the dessert was a hot lava cake.

Tails licked his lips and quickly dug in.

The food was so good. Especially the lava cake.

Once Tails had finished, he drank the milk and apple juice. They were good too.

Tails had finished dinner and finished his drinks.

Sonic and Tails began chatting with each other until it was time for bedtime.

It was 8:00 by that point, Greg came in to draw some blood and to check Tails' vitals.

"Tails, you might not like this, but I have a draw some blood if that is okay," Greg explained.

Tails nodded and held Sonic's hand. Greg draws the blood, which Tails did not like at all. He began crying as it hurt badly.

Greg finished and placed the blood samples on the table and gently ruffled Tails' hair to cheer him up, to which made the fox cub giggle in response.

"Greg has Tails an ice pop to have while he checked Tails' vitals.

Lilly gave Greg the checkboard. Greg checked the IV which had the vitals. "Blood pressure nice and stable. Oxygen levels, very good and heart rate is at a nice steady pace." Greg wrote them down before he took Tails' temperature and it shows a perfect 98.0. "And a perfect temperature."

Lilly then came into the room with a bag. Lilly changed the IV bag.

It was now time for bed, Tails was so tired and exhausted after this stressful day.

Tails yawned before rubbing his eyes. His ankle still hurt but was okay.

"Hey Tails, Tomorrow, We have to go to the Pharmacy to get some medicine to help with your ankle, some pills to help with the vomiting and some crutches. Don't worry, we'll help you to use them." Greg said.

Tails nodded, settling down under the covers and fell asleep, they had to get a lot of things tomorrow.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 5. I'm nearly up to 1,000 views on this story._

_I felt so bad for Tails. Tails was vomiting for almost 8 minutes. Poor guy._

_Next chapter will be the final chapter of this story._

_Anyways, This is the end of this chapter and I will check into the final chapter of this fanfic._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	6. Discharged From Hospital

**Sonic-X: Tails' Accident.**

**Chapter 6: Discharged From Hospital.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 Here. This is the last chapter of this fanfic. I'm so proud to complete another multi-chapter story_

_This was like writing The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu._

_This was one of my favourite stories with multi chapters but my favourite is Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures. with The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu' as a close second._

_Anyway, this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and all its characters SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Discharged From Hospital.**

It was around 10:00 the next morning, Tails was already up, but was vomiting heavily into the bucket. Around 9:58, Tails felt very sick and was vomiting in the bucket for 2 minutes now.

Tails kept coughing every time he vomited. Tails finally stopped vomiting and lifted his head from the bucket. Tails placed the bucket on the floor and lied back in bed.

Tails heard the door knocking answered it, "Come in!" Tails called.

Sonic opened the door and walked in, with Lilly and Greg. "Good morning Tails, how did you sleep last night?" Lilly asked.

Tails smiled. "Very good." Tails responded. "But I vomited around 9:58."

"Aww Tails." Greg sympathized.

"I am feeling much better and I am ready to go home." Tails said.

Lilly smiled before she gave Tails a tray of breakfast.

Tails took off the lid and saw a mint shake, coco pops and orange juice.

Tails widen his eyes and began eating his breakfast. The coco pops were good as well as the mint shake and juice.

In 10 minutes, Tails finished breakfast. while this happened Greg went to get a wheelchair as Tails couldn't walk due to his ankle still healing.

The door was knocked on. "Come in." Tails invited.

The door opened and Chuck and Chris walked in.

"Chris! Chuck! You guys came!" Tails shouted in joy.

Chris came to the bed and gave Tails a big hug. "Of course we came back, Tails. We promised Sonic that we would come back while you were asleep." Chris assured.

Tails smiled at this and leaned into Chris' embrace.

While the two chatted with Sonic and Chuck. Lilly left to get a cotton sheet, bandage and cotton ball.

Once Tails saw this, He became scared. "Oh no." Tails said.

Sonic placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, don't worry. Lilly is good at needles. She will be very gentle." Greg soothed.

Tails felt better but held both Chris' and Sonic's hand.

Lilly opened each of the medical packages and got everything set up.

Lilly gently held Tails' arm and gently got rid of the tape and dressing off Tails' arm.

She then got the cotton ball and placed it at the end of the catheter and slowly pulled it out.

Tails flinched and his eyes welled up from the pain. Tails began to cry now and squeezed his eyes tight.

Chris and Sonic gently comforted Tails as the catheter was removed now. Lilly pressed tightly on Tails' arm to stop the bleeding. Once it stops, she placed the cotton sheet on the insert point and wrapped it in a bandage.

Sonic wiped tears from Tails' eyes and rubbed his shoulder. "It's all done buddy," Sonic assured. "You can open your eyes now.

Tails opened his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Lilly." Tails thanked.

Lilly smiled and gently rubbed Tails' hair. "No worries Tails." Lilly smiled.

Greg returned with the wheelchair and rolled it to the bed.

Lilly gave Chuck a clipboard to fill out the discharge from. Tails helped Chuck to complete the forms.

Chuck had finished with forms and handed them to Lilly who took them and Chuck the older man.

Lilly then unattached Tails from the monitors.

Lilly gently picked Tails up and gently placed him in the wheelchair.

Tails relaxed and Lilly held the handles and pushed the wheelchair and the elevator and to the first level.

The elevator began descending to the first level of the hospital.

Lilly rolled the wheelchair to the pharmacy to get the pills and crutches.

Chuck placed the scripts to check them in before they went to find the crutches.

Lilly got a box of emesis bags in case Tails vomited on the way home.

Tails saw the ones he liked and selects the small crutches and held them.

"Okay Tails. Here is how you use the crutches..." Lilly took around 5 minutes of explaining how to use the crutches.

Once Lilly was finished, Tails used them himself, starting to get used to them. About 10 minutes, he really got the hang of it.

In around ten minutes. the Scripts were ready to collect.

Lilly went to collect the scripts as Chuck helped Tails back in the wheelchair.

Lilly then paid for the pills, crutches and emesis bags.

Lilly walked the wheelchair to Chuck's waiting car.

Tails felt sick and began to gag. Lilly opened the box and gave Tails an emesis bag.

Tails began to vomit into the bag, coughing.

Tails jerked forward and vomited again.

Tails finally stopped and lifted himself up from the bag, and chucked in the bin.

Lilly looked at Tails and smiled at him. "Well, Tails. I guess its time to say goodbye again." Lilly said, somewhat sadly. "It was nice seeing you Tails."

Tails smiled weakly, trying not to cry. "It was nice seeing you again too Lilly, Greg," Tails spoke softly.

Greg and Tails was feeling the same way.

Greg presented Tails with a bouquet of flowers to which the fox took gratefully, "Aww, Thank you, Greg. These flowers are beautiful." Tails thanked, very happy.

Lilly and Greg smiled. "Hey, no worries Tails. We are always there to make you feel better." Lilly told.

Tails exchanged hugs with Lilly and Greg and it was now time to go home.

Chuck helped Tails into the car. Tails sat in the middle, Sonic hopped in the left side while Chris was seated in the right.

Chuck rolled the window down and Tails could wave at Lilly and Greg as they drive off.

Chuck started the engine and warmed it up twice and now they were on their way home.

Chuck beeped the horn as everyone waved to each other,

Tails could not help it but he shed a few tears.

Tails felt tired and slept the entire way home, exhausted and relieved.

On the way, however, Tails vomited around 6 more times. Chris and Sonic comforted him while the fox was vomiting.

* * *

In about ten minutes, Chuck had arrived back at the mansion.

Chuck stopped the car and opened Tails door, got Tails' crutches out and helped Tails out of the car.

Tails held onto the crutches and began using them slowly to go to the door.

As soon as they opened the door, Tails' friends ran over and hugged him, which nearly makes Tails fall over.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Take it easy Amy, Cream. Tails is still feeling a little weak. It'll take about 2 to 4 weeks for Tails' ankle to heal." Chris told.

Everyone nodded and let go. But still, everyone was happy to see Tails home.

Tails flinched as he caught his balance, still not used to the crutches.

"Tails, do you want to rest in your room?" Chris asked. Tails nodded in response.

Tails was guided by Chris to his room to rest, nearly falling over but Chris caught him.

Chris even got out a pillow to keep Tails' ankle elevated.

"I'll get you a bucket in case you vomit," Chris told Tails, who nodded.

Chris went to get a big bucket for Tails from the bathroom.

Chris came back and placed the bucket near Tails' bed in case Tails vomits again.

Tails' friends would walk in to check up on Tails every 20 minutes to make sure he is happy and was okay. Tails was so happy to have friends like them.

Tails took his medication each day as he was still recovering at home. Tails was still vomiting but that stopped about around 4 days.

In a few weeks, Tails' ankle was completely healed and Tails was ready to get back in action but had to take things slow.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes Tails' Accident. I really enjoyed writing this story._

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and thank you for the support._

_Next fanfic will be Tails' Special 8th Birthday Party. I will upload it on the 28th next month as it is my birthday._

_See you then. Bye._

_SuperTailsfan0812 signing out!_


End file.
